Hepatic encephalopathy (HE) is caused by a reversible decrease in neurologic function associated with liver failure and portosystemic venous shunting. HE occurs in 1 of every 3 cases of cirrhosis, in cases of fulminant hepatic failure reported in the United States (US), and is present in nearly half of patients reaching end-stage liver disease. It may occur at any age, but the peaks parallel those of fulminant liver disease (peak=40's), and cirrhosis (peak=late 50's).
The incidence of HE is likely to increase with the incidence of hepatitis C in the general population and cirrhotics in aging patients. Acute HE signifies a serious prognosis with a 40% likelihood of survival for 1 year. There is a need in the art for a compositions and methods for treating and preventing HE.
Travelers' diarrhea refers to gastrointestinal illness common amongst travelers. The majority of cases are caused by bacterial, viral or protozoan infection. The primary source of infection is ingestion of fecally contaminated food or water.
There is also a need for methods of predicting a breakthrough HE event or for determining when to prophylactically treat a subject prior to the occurrence of a breakthrough event and treating Traveler' diarrhea as well as treating Travelers' diarrhea in HE subject.